Gods of war
by Darth KirbyJR
Summary: After Malpercio was sealed the world was safe but now a new evilforce seeks to resurrect him and take over the world. Now it's up to Tails to stop him and discover the truth about his past. But will he fight along with Sonic or join forces with Malpercio.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Memories, dreams forever lost**

_It was a dark night as planet earth was rule by Malpercio and his demons. All the humans were destroyed but the remaining ones that lived were torched and worked as slaves. But there was one group the echidnas, who rebelled against Malpercio and fought against him. They fought threw many battles and survived but that was all going to change. _

"_She's beautiful, what should we call her" _

"_How about kital?"_

"_No I think Tikal is a much better name" the mother said as they looked at each other and agreed by nodding their heads and said Tikal at their baby girl. Then they heard noises outside people screaming, dying, injured and fires all over the place. "Take the baby and hide" said the farther as she gave her the baby and put her in another room, he went to the door to lock it. Then a tall shadow figure broke through the door and grabbed him by the neck and started choking him. "Where is your daughter?!" the shadowing figure demanded "you'll never get your hands on her she will stop you". The figure started growing with anger and choked him harder until he heard his neck break and threw him against the wall which made the lamp fall and a fire started as the mother saw what was happening. Tikal started crying "my baby!" the mother said as she grabbed her and try to make her quiet so they wont hear her. She gave Tikal to a friend hedgehog she knew which came after he saw the fire. "Here take care of her never tell her what happen until it's the right time" "I'll take care of her but what about you?" the headhog said "don't worry about me, now go!" "Farewell" the headhog said as he jumped out of the window and started running. Then the figure burst through the door "where is she!" "You're too late she will destroy you!" The figure stares at her and shoots her with his laser beam, as he turns around he sees the headhog holding Tikal "kill him and the girl " he says to his two demon dogs beside him. The headhog ran through the streets making turns as he saw the few people that were not slaves but hiding, using oil cans to make fire and hiding when ever they hear a noise or someone coming. As he continues to run he hears a growling sound, he turns and sees the two demon dogs the tall figure had send. He ran faster and faster panting as he was getting tired, he used his power lifting broken pieces of concrete, boxes even empty oil cans and threw at them to slow them down but they kept catching up. He reaches a dead end and as he was about to turn around he got corner by the demon dogs. They circled around him going clockwise. They had green eyes, with sharp teeth to ripe the skin and flesh out of someone sockets, claws to slices peoples body parts off when they were on top of their foe and a long slithering tail to help them keep balance when they jumped on there prey. One of them jumped but he dodged it by moving to the side which the demon dog landed on the other one. He ran to a building and started climbing the fire rail. When he got to the top he was going to jump over to the next building but the gap was too far apart. By the time he went to find another way the demon dogs corner him at the edge of the building watching him closely ready to spring on him ready to taste new flesh blood. One jumped at him opening his jar, he manage to grab hold of his neck using his arm holding him from biting him as the dog swings his head side to side opening and closing his moth to get a bit on him. He hears Tikal crying as he figures out he let go of Tikal. As the other demon dog approaches Tikal lifting his claw getting ready to slashe her inside out. "no!" the headhog yells as he uses his other arm to lift a broken pipe and send to the demons dogs heart which impacts on him as piles of blood start gushing out and some left on the pipe. He push he demon dog away, as he was going to grab Tikal the demon dog jumped with his mouth open and his right arm claw raised, he layed down on the floor, lifted his legs against his stomach and kicked him off the building, he looks over and sees him falingl through wooden ledges, broken pipes and glass. When the demon dog hits the ground he looked at the headhog with a sharp look as large pieces of glass fell and stabbed his stomach and brain. When he made sure he was dead he looked at where her parents had died and looked at Tikal, then his face turn to a monstrous face, open his mouth and eats Tikal. _

Tikal woke up shocked in horror of the dream she just had. She gets off of bed and goes outside for some fresh air.

Max: "nightmare again wasn't it, about your family"

Tikal: "yes couldn't sleep, these dreams wont go away"

Max went and held her in his arms trying to comfort her. "come on try to relax get some sleep tomorrow everything that you had will go away"

Tikal: "alright"

"Still having the nightmares I see" a figure said behind him "I'm afraid so" Max responded. "You know she will find out one way or another if she keeps having those dreams"

Tikal: "Max do you know if ohh hey Silver"

Silver: "hey Tikal how you doing"

Tikal: "fine I guess except having those nightmares"

Silver: "try to sleep you got a big day tomorrow"

Tikal" good night"

Max; "Tikal weren't you going to ask me something?"

Tikal: "oh its nothing don't worry about"

Sivler: "I'll be back I have to check on something take care of her"

Max: "haven't I always'

After Silver left and Max went back inside the house Tikal couldn't sleep still thinking of her nightmare trying to figure out what it means. "I have to find out what it means one way or another"

Silver walked and enter into a dark alley waiting for a visitor to arrive. "I see you arrived early as always a figure" said hidden in the shadow.

Silver: "I see you're stubborn as ever, anyway any news on what Malpercio is planning?"

"not much but I'll keep you posted all I know is that he's been searching for your camp site 24/7 since you guys first hidden and keep a close eye on Tikal she could mean trouble"

Sivler: 'I will"

"Until we meet again" the shadow figure said as he walked back into the dark hallway and disappears. Sivler made sure no one is watching him and runs back to the rebellion camp not knowing he's being watch by Metal Sonic. "So this is where the rebellion hides like cowards". As everyone is guarding and doing about their business Tikal waits in bed until everything is quiet and hears Max talking with another echidna telling them to get the army ready we attack at dawn, she open's the window jumps off and heads for Malpercio palace hoping she'll find some answers. When she gets to the entrance she's sees two demon dogs guarding the front gate walking back and fourth as humans waking by being tortured and slaughtered for not doing there job. She climbs on the wall and enters through the ceiling. When she gets inside she walks to the throne room, as she walks to the throne room she hears two guards coming at her position one was a demon dog and the other was an angel demon with angel wings and holding a staff in his right hand, she hides behind a wall hoping they don't find her. As they walked pass her she steps on a rock and makes a popping sound, the demon dog turns back where the noise was and stiffs the air to see what it was. As they get closer and closer Tikal starts sweating as her heart beats faster and faster never ending as she see the head of the demon dog turn to the left he starts turning where she is he sees a mouse crawl by. The dog eats it and walks away thinking it was the mouse that made the sound. She continues walking and notices that she was one floor above the throne with Metal shadow on his side, metal tails fighting with metal knuckles practing their attacks and two angel demons guarding the door, she sees the door open and Metal Sonic walks in.

Malpercio: "I want that rebellion camp found now!"

Metal shadow: "we will find it my lord in time, be patient"

Malpercio: "if you don't have something good to report then I suggest you leave" he said to metal sonic as he was charging a dark energy ball in his hand

Metal Sonic: "I have found the rebellion camp site its only 100 yards from our position"

Malpercio: "excellent"

Malpercio shot an energy ball at the ground which exploded into tiny drops, when it hits the ground it started forming demon dogs. "no" Tikal said to herself as she moved back a bit but as she moved dust fell and landed on Metal shadow head. As he looked at Tikal she started running "an intruder after her!" Metal shadow yells at to the two angel demons that were guarding the door, as he was going to follow her he was stop by Malpercio.

Malpercio: "wait Metal shadow I want you to lead the army, now go to the rebellion camp wipe them out all of them I want to see their bodies on the ground and I want there blood spreading all over the ground and Metal shadow find Tikal and if you find her destroy her"

Metal shadow walked as an army of demon dogs followed by his command.

Max: "did anyone see where Tikal went? she's not in her room"

"No I haven't in fact I haven't seen Silver either"

"Sir an army of Malpercio minions leaded by Metal shadow are coming this way!"

"We need Silver without him we're done for"

Max: "how long before they make it here?"

"Less than five minutes"

Max: "alright we can't wait for him any longer get the women and children to safety the rest of you we will fight to the end or die trying"

Sarah: "what about you? what are you going to do?"

Max: "don't worry about me honey ill be fine just get yourself to safety and make sure the kids are safe"

Sarah and Max kissed each other one last time and departed as Max saw her following the other women and children. they grabbed weapons that they train themselves with, some were practicing their punches while waiting for everyone else as women and children ran to safely and as Max looked at the horizon he sees Malpercios army coming closer with Metal shadow in front. "There be here in two minutes" an echidna said. Max looked at the army one more time and screamed a war crying sound as other did the same.

Tikal started heading for the roof as he looks back she sees the two angel demon and two demons coming from the corner chasing after her. She sees a stair case and heads for it but a guard blocks her, she makes a quick turn nearly being hit by his staff the angel demon swung. She runs to another stair case and gets blocked again but this time she runs full speed dodges the swung staff and kicks him in he face and climbs upstairs. When she makes it to the rooftop she almost falls off the edge from running too fast as she looks at how high she is her arm begins to hurt, she looks at it and notices the cut that the staff had left when she kicked the angel demon in the face thinking she dodge it. She hears wings and growling sound, turns around and sees they corner here. The angel demons runs at her point his staff at her getting ready to stabbed her, Tikal doges and pushes him off the building while hanging onto his body. The angel demon started flying higher and higher but Tikal blinded his eyes and guided him making go where she wanted to go. As she almost touch the ground she jumped off and as he was able to see by the time he could move he smacked the building head first and slided down against the wall, she continues running toward the camp site "have to warn the other" she said to herself.

As the echidnas fought back punching them in the face and swing their weapons cutting their heads off as green blood sprayed out onto their faces, blinded them by popping their eyes and knocking out some of there teeth while the demon dogs used their claws to slice pieces of their body parts off and as echidnas screamed from the pain they jumped on them bite their faces peeling the skin from their face and eating their insides. Metal shadow killed anyone that stood in his way breaking their necks, chopping there body parts off using there weapons and turning them into ash with his red energy ball he shot from his hand. Metal shadow pointed at the houses telling the demon dogs to kill anyone in side, they broke into the houses breaking everything in sight but found nothing until they found a secret basement in one of the houses underneath the couch. They teared it open and as they were about to kill them "no!" Max yelled as he killed every single one of them, "Get out of here!" Max yelled as he wiped off the blood from his forehead. As he looked at them he saw they were too startled to move" what are you still doing here get uh" he said as he got rammed against a wall by a demon dog as he held his sword against the demon dog s body from getting on top of him . "Go while you still have a chance!" he cried out. They woke from being startled and startled running out the door they turned into ashes one by one and as Max saw with his own eyes his wife and children turn to ashes Metal Shadow came from the corner saying: "this is all too easy" "I'll kill you!" Max said as he stabbed the demon dog at his heart and ran towards Metal shadow swinging his sword side to side and Metal shadow dodging his attacks, he grabbed his sword looked at Max in the eye and said "pathetic" and pushed him to the ground raises his arm about to stab him in the chest then he got pushed by Silver. "Am I late" he said joking around as he helped Max up on his feet. "Look out!" Max yelled as a piece of the roof fell on him as he pushed Silver aside. "Max Max can you hear me" Silver said while he put two fingers on his neck to feel a pulse. He felt his pulse knowing he was still alive but unconscious. He sees a concrete coming at him; he punches it to pieces only to see Metal shadow was the cause for the roof coming down.

Silver: "you'll pay for that"

Metal shadow: "it's been a long time Silver since our last match; I'll never forget what you did to me the pain I had to live through, the suffering"

Silver: "what was done was done but you don't have to do this you don't have to serve"

Metal shadow: "oh how sweet, so heart broking you almost make me laugh" he said as he shot an energy ball at him but Silver use his power to deflect and shoots two more.

Metal shadow "you almost make me laugh protecting that little echidna, what is he like you're farther or something or maybe he's your long lost friend"

Silver: "that not any of your concern"

Metal shadow: "you're right you're my main concern, it's been"

Silver: "what was in the past was in the past there was nothing I could do"

Metal shadow: "you liar!"

Silver: "listen to me you don't have to do this you don't know what your getting yourself into, stop serving him help us destroy him then we could figure out a way to"

Metal shadow: "no things can ever go back the way they were, you left me to die I'll make sure you don't see the daylight again"

Silver: "you don't know what you're doing"

Metal shadow: "I know what I'm doing getting rid of you!"

Metal shadow flies towards Silver as Silver does the same, when they meet they start throwing punches and kicks as they fly at each other at fast speeds. As Silver laid the first direct punch, Metal Shadow started shooting dark energy balls, and as Silver dodge his attacks he shoots light blue energy spears at him. Metal shadow charges a giant ball and launches it at him; Silver puts his hands together side by side and shoots an energy beam at the energy ball making it explode. Silver tries to see as the smoke disappears but gets rammed in the stomach and hits the side of a wall, Metal shadow flies at him with his hand glowing with the dark energy he stored but Silver put a shield around him and when they impact Metal shadow gets bounce off. "I see you learn some new moves since we last encounter" he said as a tail started coming out from his back hiding it from Silver. Silver gets ready to guard himself again but hears something to the side the turn but sees a rock move. "Silver behind you!" max said waking up from unconscious. Silver turns around and three demons jumped from behind, he tried to free himself but couldn't. Metal shadow walked toward look at Max and kicked him in the face then turned to Silver. "don't kill him not yet" he punched him in the stomach and face and kicked him a few times then let the demon dogs started cutting his skin with there claws. Metal shadow looked at Max though of killing him but no he let him live wanted him to see him suffer, watching his kind die. He walked away from Silver raises his hand, pointed at the house without looking back shot a energy ball, the house came tumbling down on Silver as Max looked as the structure collapse on him seeing no chance of surviving and Metal shadow laughing.

Tikal could see the cliff leading to the campsite, as she looks at the horizon she sees smoke and a field of fire as her heart aches from seeing what she saw hoping that they survived and won.

Malpercio was sitting on his thrown waiting impatient for Metal Shadow to come back and report, he killed one of his guards so time can pass by as he was tired of waiting he was about to go to the campsite himself until Metal shadow walked in.

Malpercio: "I hoped you succeeded from making me wait this long"

Metal shadow: "sorry I took long, we destroy the rebellion then Silver interfere but I took care of him"

Malpercio: "did you find Tikal"

Metal shadow: "no my lord we search everywhere but couldn't find her"

Arrg Malpercio screamed in anger as his power started going out of control as the wall, ground, and ceiling started cracking and shaking.

Tikal saw blood, bodies cut in half, face torn apart, demon dogs hearts on the floor sliced in half and stabbed and traces of people belonging they wore left after they were turn to ash by Metal Shadow, demon dogs heads on the floor eyes ripped from there sockets and teeth scattered around. As she walked she saw Max underneath a roof top.

Tikal: "farther are you hurt?"

Max: "I'm fine"

Tikal: "that's good but where's mom and Silver"

Max: "there're gone, I tried protecting her but I wasn't strong enough and Silver helped me fight back but he didn't make it"

Tikal: "no" she said as a tear fell out from her eye

Max: "I'm sorry we tried but we were over whelmed I'm sorry"

Tikal: "don't say anything like that as long as you're still alive that all that matters, here let me help"

Max: "okay help get this roof off of me on three 1... 2... 3 uh!" they yelled as Tikal try to lift the roof and Max helped with one arm and the other tried crawling out.

Tikal: 'I wish I came here sooner"

"No, I'm happy you didn't because if you did I would have lost you like I lost your mother, I'm just glad you're alright" " he said as they hug each other. As they were hugging a demon badly wounded with some of its teeth out, blood dripping from its mouth, its tail half chopped off tail, one eye in its socket while the other dangling, his legs shaking as he was walking toward them he saw them in his vision there bodies glowing red then normal then red like blood and seeing their insides and hearing their heart beat. As they were finishing hugging Max sees the demon dog leap for Tikal, Max push Tikal aside grabbed a sword that had an echidnas hand attach to it and stabbed him as the demons dogs mouth bite him on the shoulder and cut is leg open with his claw and as Max got the demon dog off him he hears him moaning as it die and he falls on the floor as blood comes out from his mouth. "Max no!" Tikal screams as she goes next to him. "Tikal" he said as he was trying to speak as he cough and more blood came out every time he said a word.

Max: "Tikal…forgive me I think this is one of those time that… I won't be lucky"

Tikal: "no don't say that you'll be alright I'll take care of you until you feel better just please… don't die please" she said as she started crying

Max: "don't cry Tikal… you're our last hope, destroy Malpercio no matter what it takes… you must stop him, I'm just happy I got the chance...to see you one last time"

Tikal: "you're going to make it"

Max: "no not this time, I just wish I told…you sooner, it's a secret I kept… since you were small, Tikal i...i...im…"

Tikal: "farther! Don't leave me."

Tikal looks at her farther as his eyes closed and tears came down her cheeks and in anger as she stared to glow like an angel she said "Malpercio you'll pay, I swear to Max, Silver, Sarah and every echidna that died I swear I'll destroy you". Tikal walked to the front gate at Malpercio palace. The two demon dogs charged at her, but she two yellow beams at them and they disappeared, she blasted the door down and continue with her memories of her farther, Silver mother and every other echidna nothing stopped her. As she continues walking she got surrounded but they couldn't stop she created a shield around her and it got bigger destroying the demons that surrounded her. When she made it to the door that Malpercio was in she told herself "this is it" and opened the door with great force that it fell on the two guards guarding the door. Malpercio looked and gave a grin as Metal shadow, sonic, knuckles, and tails got in position to protect him but he told them to step down. As he walked down the steps of his throne Tikal looked at him in the eye "you're going to pay for all the people you killed and suffer" she said as she blasted him with an array of yellow light. "Not bad but let me show real power" he shoots a beam of pure dark energy at Tikal which sends Tikal flying through the walls and landed out side the castle. While she was getting up Malpercio kicks her, she slides against an old building and falls on top o her. She gets the pieces of rubble off of her and shoots yellow energy balls at him, Malpercio puts his arms in front of his face to cover himself., as the smoke clears Tikal kicks him in the face and rams him in the stomach which makes him fall. While Malpercio is on the ground vines like thing start coming from the ground and grabbed Tikal by the legs, she tries to break free by shooting at them but they wont break loose and when they tied around her half way they bring her down to the ground, Malpercio gets up and starts punching her in the face, stomach and kicks her with all her energy she starts glowing brighter and brighter summoning an energy field, the vines break loose and she send Malpercio flying. she flies in the air and a giant ball appears from her hands and throws it, Malpercio tries to stop it by holding it with his hands trying to send it right back at her but it was too powerful and a nova blast occurs. Tikal waits until the smoke clears as she starts breathing hard "is that all you got" Malpercio says as he get up. Tikal charges her power as she says to herself "for Silver, for Max, for Sarah, for everyone that suffer give me the power to destroy this ancient god once and for all", her fist starts glowing as well as her body Malpercio charges his power and they fly at each other full sped as both of their fist impacts causing an explosion Tikal fall on the floor with little energy barely getting up.

Tikal: "finally it's over"

Malpercio: "I can't believe it, the hero, the savior for mankind and still I'm stronger and powerful while you're still weak and defenseless. And your suppose to be the hope for mankind. He says as he laughs at Tikal.

Tikal: "no I failed but maybe there's still hope"

Tikal opens a portal using whatever energy she has left and tells Malpercio "if I cant defeat you there's still one person who can" she disappears inside the portal. Malpercio tells Metal shadow and the rest to follow her. They go in and start shooting energy balls at her she dodges them but one hits in the face and she gets knock out cold as they try to catch up with her.

Copyright: Tikal, Metal Shadow. Metal Sonic, Metal tails, and Metal Knuckles are copy right from Sega.

Copyright: Malpercio is copy right from Baten Kaitos.

Copyright: Max and Sarah are copy right from me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Behind enemy lines**

Sonic and Shadow were racing against each other to see who was the fastest. They race from Tails house to angel park then back, Amy could see Sonic and Shadow almost at the finish line she cheered Sonic on saying "come on Sonic you can do it" and reminded him that after they finish racing he would take her out to a romantic place just the two of them for some alone time. Sonic and Shadow were side by side constantly passing each other, they could see Tails house and started using all their energy to make it. Shadow pass Sonic and was about to beat him for the first time saying to himself "this is it, I'm finally going to beat Sonic and show him I'm the fastest" but right at the finish line he tripped by stepping into a ditch and hits the ground head first. When he gets up he sees Sonic pass the finish line "I told you, you can't beat a true hedgehog" Sonic says while Shadow punches the ground breaking a stone to pieces.

Amy: "okay Sonic, you said you'll take me out to a romantic place just after you guys finish racing"

Sonic: "we'll uh Amy you see"

Amy: "no buts you said you'll take me out and you're going to"

Sonic gives off signs to Shadow with his eyes telling him to help him get out of this mess, Shadow punches Sonic in the face.

Shadow: "too slow"

"So that's your game, sorry Amy you know how I love a challenge" Sonic says as they start fighting each other to see who was the strongest. "Oh Sonic sometimes I just want to knock some sense into your little thick head of yours, your just lucky I'm madly in love with you" Amy says to herself talking how adorable his blue skin is and how much she loves him. Knuckles was taking a break from guarding the master emerald in Angel Island, he open the fridge got a bottle of soda, picked up some left over pizza that Tails ordered and sat down watching T. V.. Rouge was outside laying down on a beach chair taking a sun tan relaxing from worrying about what jewels will she steal next with a cup of pine apple juice at her side. Tails was in his lab trying to figure out new ways to harness the power of the chaos emeralds besides using it to have unlimited power supply to his X-Tornado. He started falling asleep since he worked all night figuring how to harness the power of the chaos emeralds, he drank some hot chocolate but once he ran out fate took over and he landed face first on his notebook and began dreaming.

_It was dark he couldn't speak he could hear, see and feel, he hears machines pumping, water bubbling, and voices he hears voices that he heard before but couldn't make out._

"_Is everything ready?"_

"_Yes I hope this works"_

_Tails hear machine started to function like there trying to work on something._

"_Type in the calibrations"_

"_But what if it fails? what if it doesn't work its just too risky"_

"_What choice we have! It's either this or we loose him for good"_

"_But"_

"_No buts just do it!"_

_They start typing, pulling switches, charging machines, and electricity starts coming from bulbs on the side of the machine all pointing on a capsule with some form of egg. As the starts getting electricity red lights start to blink on and off and sirens begin to turn on._

"_Its out of control shut it down!"_

"_I can't the controls aren't function, systems are going critical"_

_An explosion occur and a Shadow figure appeared, it walked up to one of the scientist grabbed him and twisted his neck until his head pop off and blood started coming down from the to the floor. Then he grabbed one of the knives that were on the floor and stabbed the other scientist, it looked at Tails walked up to him Tails tried to move but couldn't didn't know why didn't want to know all that was in his mine was to move and get the hell away from here. The figure walked close and closer raised the knife it held and brought down and stabbed Tails in the head._

Tails woke up breathing heard his heart pumping only thinking about what just happen in his nightmare. He rubbed his eyes but his forehead starting hurting as well, he rubbed his forehead only to figure out that when he slept on his notebook the words marked on his forehead was making his head hurt. He looks at the time reading its two-thirty pm that he slept for two hours. He got off from his chair, opened a window and stuck his head out to feel some breeze. As he looks outside he sees five looking like meteor things coming from the sky and heading towards the mountains and hears a giant bang after the impact on the ground. After the impact of the meteors Tails sits back down on his chair thinking what the heck was that then his chair and his other inventions start shaking from the impact of the cash. An earthquake starts happening, his notebooks start falling on the floor, pieces of his gear that he invents with starts rolling around the floor, lamps started falling and breaking apart and Tails falls from his chair and starts moving around as he try's to grab hold of something. Outside trees start falling down, rocks start rolling from the cliffs, birds start flying and animals start to hide not knowing what going on but sensing something bad is coming. "What's going on?" Amy says as she looses her balance and falls on the ground, Sonic and Shadow were balancing themselves to stand up, Rouge tried to get up from her beach chair as the pineapple juice fell on her face and Knuckles started moving sideways as the sofa shook side to side and when it was over Knuckles went outside to see if everyone's alright but slipped on a slice of pizza that was on the floor.

Knuckles: "is everyone alright?"

Sonic: "we're alright, Amy Rouge"

Amy: "we're fine"

Sonic: "oh no Tails is still inside his lab!"

They go inside Tails lab to see if he's alright thinking it was one of Tails new inventions. When they arrive they see lamps broken, inventions on the ground and pieces of gear all over the place. They found Tails underneath a pile of books that fell from the bookshelf, he rubbed his head feeling a bump in the middle. He explains that the earth quake wasn't his fault this time that what cause the earth quake was in the mountains. Tails opened the launch panel and his garage where he keeps his plane called the X-Tornado hoping it wasn't damage during the earthquake, he saw the X-Tornado flipped over, a wing broken and a loose wheel.

Tails: "it shouldn't take that long to fix that only like thirty minutes or less but I need your help to lift the plane so I can fix it"

Knuckles grabbed a piece of rope tied around the back end of the plane making a pulley and gave the end of the rope to Shadow while Sonic tied the rope to the front of the plane where the propeller is and gave the end to Amy and Rouge. Tails got a spare wing he kept in case of an emergency like this, grabbed a flame torch and fired he wing to connect with the plane. Then he grabbed a screw drive and replaced the old wheel with the new wheel. While Tails was about to finish Knuckles and Sonic were getting tired of holding the rope and was slipping little by little. Right when Sonic yelled at Tails telling him to look out the rope slipped through his hand and since Amy and Rouge weren't strong enough they had no choice but to let go and Shadow couldn't hold it all alone so he let go. They checked to see if Tails made it out in time and saw that he was alright.

Sonic: "did you fix the X-Tornado"

"Yep all sat" Tails answer as they got on the X-tornado.

Sonic: "Amy, Rouge you two stayed behind"

Amy: "oh come on Sonic. Listen where ever you go I'm going"

Sonic tried to convince her to stay but she just got inside with Rouge and pushed Sonic aside and headed for the mountains. As they went to see what was inside those meteors Metal Shadow had some other plans in mind.

Metal Knuckles: "where are we?"

Metal Sonic: "where do you think we're in the past. She must have open portal t the past when Malpercio is still sealed"

Metal Tails: "where did Tikal go?"

Metal Shadow: "leave her"

Metal Sonic: "but Malpercio said"

Metal Shadow: "I said leave her! we have better things to do than chasing after her. We'll deal with her later"

Metal Shadow flew off to the city being followed by Metal Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. As they left Tails and the rest of them made it to the mountains.

Sonic: "alright Shadow Tails come with me, Amy Rouge go with Knuckles we'll cover more ground"

They spit up and knuckle follow Amy and Rouge on foot as they walk on the trail since Amy didn't want to climb all the way to the top. Tails flies to the top as Shadow and Sonic start climbing. While they climb Sonic puts his foot on a ledge but it breaks apart and Sonic almost falls. As Shadow looks up he sees pieces of rocs of the ledge that Sonic slipped on and some hit him in the face. "Hey watch it that hurts" Shadow tells Sonic "my bad" Sonic answers back as they continue to climb. When they make it to the top they see a giant crater in the middle and see something in the middle but it's too small to tell so they go down. When they get there they see an orange color echidna, wearing some clothes of her time, with a yellow hand band with a green diamond in the middle, two blue wrist bands and a brown necklace with a white diamond in the middle. When Tails sees her he dose off thinking how beautiful she is and he stares at her for a few minutes but Sonic wakes him from his dosing. Tails goes closer and sees if she alright, he puts his head on her heart to see if she still alive. He hears a heart beat and tells Sonic that she alive he grabs in his arms and flies sack down to put her in the X-Tornado while Sonic and Shadow run down the mountain. When they get there they knuckle with Amy and Rouge waiting for them.

Amy: "who's she, Sonic you better not be cheating on me!"

Sonic: "I'll explain later just hop on"

They got on the X-Tornado and headed back to Tails house to make her better. While they headed back to Tails house Metal Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic were destroying the city.

Metal Shadow: "find him don't stop destroy everything and everyone until you find him"

Metal Shadow was shooting at building with his energy balls as it turn it rubble while he hears people screaming in fear as they die. Metal Sonic was shot needles at people, freezes them then he punches them and hey shatter to pieces while frozen blood fell on the ground and then dried up. Metal Knuckles grabbed them by the head and squash their head that blood came out from their ears and their brains exploded into little pieces while Metal Tails spines around slicing their bodies in half and if they stilled live cut their throats off. While they continue on with the destruction Metal Shadow heard two poor talking.

"Did you hear Eggmans building a new invention something about chaos emerald and finding them easier?"

Metal Shadow sees a coin with blood all over, wipes the blood off and walks over to the poor kids.

"No way you're serious"

"Yea but I think it's a rumor"

Metal Shadow: "where did you last hear where he was" he said as he grabbed him by the shirt and put him against the wall

"Uh I don't know"

Metal Shadow: 'where!"

"Hey leave him alone uh" the poor kid said as he slapped him in the face and fell on the floor

"where did you last hear where he was" he demanded as he charge an energy ball and puts it in the kids face as tears came out from his eyes

"Somewhere north from here"

He put the kid on the ground and walked away while the kids stared in fear. He looked back and tosses the coin he picked up.

"Hear for you information" as he toss the coin at them

"Uh thanks mister" the poor kids said while they looked at the coin. "Hey what that beeping sound" they looked at the back at the coin and right when they turn the coin around the coin exploded ad killed the two boys. "Fools Metal Shadow said while he walked away and hears the explosion behind him.

Metal Shadow: "let's go"

Metal Sonic: "where we're going?"

Metal Shadow: "to meet an old friend"

They flew off heading to Eggmans war fleet. Back at Tails house Tails put the mysterious echidna on a bed with a heart rate machine keeping track of her heart. When he was finish checking on her he sat down in the living room where everyone was.

Sonic: "how is she?"

Tails: 'she's doing fine for now but I couldn't wake her up"

Sonic: "I see"

"Okay that's it!" Amy says as she burst out of her chair.

Amy: "who is she your new girlfriend, you've been cheating on me haven't you!"

Sonic: "no Amy I'm not"

Amy: "don't lie to me and to think I would have fallen in love with a cheater"

Sonic: "Amy it's not like that at all I would never cheat on you in fact I don't even know who she is "

Amy: "you're not lying?"

Sonic: "I'm telling you the truth go and ask Tails"

Tails: "he's not lying"

Amy looked at and Sonic and sat down thinking why would be thinking that Sonic would be cheating on her after she known him and he's known her since the begging.

Eggman was working on an invention called the emerald tractor using the chaos emerald he would be able to find the other emeralds in no time. While he finishes the last adjustment to his emerald tractor his ship detects intruders heading towards his positing. Eggmans tells his battle ships to open fire. The cannons start shooting at them, they dodge the shot the cannons shoot at them and destroy him one by one. After they destroyed the cannons to eggamans main battle ship and runs full speed at it and made a hole so they could enter in. when they got in robots with machine started coming from around the corner followed behind with rocket launcher. They aim at Metal Shadow and open fire, they dodge the machine gun bullets and kicked the missiles back at them which blows them up leaving robots parts and heads with sparks coming out from the broken pieces. They continue walking and run up to robots in the form of a ball coming at them. When they were about ten feet away from them they unrolled themselves with three legs, machine gun arms and shoulder rockets. They start shooting at them, Metal Sonic grabbed robots parts that they destroyed and threw it at the missiles path which created a giant smoke after the missiles impact the robot parts. When the smoke was starting to clear Metal Sonic ran in so fast that the robots couldn't keep up and were disintegrated. They blasted their way through waves of robots that blocked their way from reaching Eggman and blew up doors that blocked them from going further. As Eggman hears the intruders coming closer and closer he runs to the command bridge where he'll be safe, while he was running he think its Sonic who was after him and his emerald tractor and was going to lay a trap confidence that he wont be able to make it out alive this time. After they destroyed countless robots and doors they made it to the command bridge and saw Eggman standing next to the control consol.

Eggman: "so glad you can make it Sonic wait your not Sonic who ever you are you won't live any longer to see day light again destroy them."

Eggman commanded five giant robots with axes coming in from two doors opening on the opposite side of the room and three robots with machine gun arms and rocket launcher shoulder pads and ten robots with machine gun and rocket launchers surround them. "Any last word" Eggman asked them. They separated Metal Shadow cut off one of the giant robots arm grabbed his axe swung it at him cutting him in half and swung the axe around colliding with the other robot and slicing his axe in half then his head. Metal Sonic led the robot with machine guns arms and rocket pad shoot at him while he flew around the robot while it followed him destroying the other then robots with machine guns and rocket launcher and then he goes and rams through his body grabbing his power core and destroying it in his hands. Metal Tails cuts the legs of the other three giant robots and blew up their heads while metal knuckle punches the other two robots with machine gun arms to pieces. Metal Shadow face at Eggman as he saw Eggman was in fear flew at him put his hand through his chest and pulled out his heart and squash it with his bare hands as blood ran through his fingers. As he looked at his hand then at the dead body he laugh to himself like he enjoyed it like it brought him pleasure then the blood and body turn to grayish liquid.

Metal Shadow: "a clone very clever, find him!"

They search everywhere but couldn't find him. Right when Metal Shadow was about to blow up the ship he hears something above him. He looked and saw Eggman running to his personal ship called the Egg Carrier for an escape. "Clever very clever" Metal Shadow said as he blew up the catwalk and Eggman screamed as he fell. When he hit the ground lying down his eyes started closing little by little as he saw foot steps coming towards him then his eyes completely shut.

Tikal woke opening and closing her eyes as she open and closed she started getting flash backs of her farther dyeing, campsite destroyed and fighting Malpercio and then fail. "No" she screams thinking she's still in the present but when she wakes up she sees herself sitting on a bed in a room and a machine keeping track of her heart beat. She gets off and walks through the hallway as she walks she rubes her eyes from sleeping for who knows hw long then bumps into Tails as he goes and checks on her.

Tails: "aw my head"

Tikal: "I'm sorry"

Tails: "hey you're that girl we found in the mountains"

Tiakl: "my names Tikal and yours?"

Tails: "Tails my name is Tails here let me introduce you to the rest of the gang"

Tails takes Tikal to where Sonic, Amy, and Rouge were sitting while Knuckles was watching TV. and changing channels.

Tails: "this is tiakal

Tails: 'nice to meet you all"

They all answer back, but Amy answer in a happy and jealous way seeing how Sonic answer politely which he never does to her.

Sonic: "where did you come from anyway?"

Tkal: "I'm from here. In my time an ancient god called Malpercio ruled this earth and killed everyone I dear so much I was the last hope for destroying him but I wasn't strong enough so I came here so I can destroy him and change the future"

Sonic: 'what happens to us?"

Tikal: "you die Malpercio kills you all"

Tails: 'what! You mean we all die I don't even get married or get a girlfriend I just die!"

Tikal: 'I'm sorry but that's how it is."

Sonic: "alright so tell us how you ended up here"

"Well I all started" Tikal said as she explained how she came here. While she was explaining to them Eggman was waking up. He woke up and saw three figures two sitting down and the other one standing. The leader came towards him.

Metal Shadow: "so glad your finally awake doctor I though your were dead for a second there"

Eggman: "who are you?"

Metal Shadow: "that not any of your concern what concerns me is your little invention called the emerald tractor"

Eggman: "I don't know what you're talking about"

"Liar!" Metal Shadow says as he punches Eggman in the face and sees him wipes the blood from the side of his mouth. Metal Shadow walks away and snaps his fingers. Metal Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails go towards Eggman and start beating him up kicking him and punching him to make him answer. Metal Shadow tells them enough by raising his hand.

Metal Shadow: 'my patience is running out doctor. I'll ask you one more time where is your emerald tractor."

Eggman: go to hell! You'll never get it, its gone I send to a secret location"

"Aww!" Metal Shadow says as he throws Eggman against the wall. As he tries getting up, Metal Shadow sees something in his pocket. He puts his foot on his back and holds him on the ground, checks his pockets and finds the emerald detector and the chaos emeralds he used to make it. "you son of a bitch" Metal Shadow says as he punches him harder as blood comes out form the other side of his mouth and gives him a noose bleed. He grabbed him by the shirt sat him and down on a chair and tied him up with rope he found on the floor.

Eggman: "what are you doing?"

Metal Shadow: "I was going to give you a chance to end your life quickly but I change my mind."

Metal Shadow nods his head to Metal Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. Metal Sonic walks up to the controls and starts pressing buttons, Metal Knuckles grabs a dynamite and starts putting the time for four minutes, and Metal Tails gets to the switch of the life pods and sets them to self destruct. When they finish doing there jobs they start walking out of the room waiting for Metal Shadow, Metal Shadow stays behind raises his hand and blast the doors to pieces to prevent him from escaping. Then he walk out of the room, egggman hears an explosion he turns his head around and see them flying off. Eggman moves his body around trying to make one of his arms loose. He manages to make one free and unites himself. He goes to the dynamite and grabs a wire cutter. He looks at the wires seeing a red, green, and a blue wire, he's never done this in his life. E starts sweating while his heart pumps faster by each second deciding which wire to cut to defuse the dynamite while the countdown continues. He puts the wire cutter up to the red wire. He wipes his forehead from all the sweating from being nervous. He starts closing the wire cutter slowly hoping he's about to cut the right wire. He closes the wire while shutting his eyes tight, he waits a couple of minutes to hear an explosion, he opens his eyes seeing the countdown go to two minutes then stop. He lets out a big breath of air in a sign of relief then he hears his system continuing counting where the dynamite stop saying "ship will self-destruct in two minutes". Eggman runs for the life seeing that that's the only door they didn't blow up. In his head he though they were foolish enough to leave the escape pod door non damage right when he opening the door an explosion occurs nearly burning his face knock him back as he sees pieces of the life pods that blew. He move to the console that Metal Sonic set off to continue the count down of the dynamite while his heats pumps even faster. He starts punching buttons to cancel the count down but Metal Sonic must have disabled the controls to shut it down. Eggman starts running to the door hearing the system say "ship will self destruct in thirty seconds". He punches the door screaming "Help me! Somebody get me out of here!" hoping there was at least one robot functional to set him free. He hears the system counting ten nine eight as the time get to five seconds Eggman screams "no!" as the system say one and Eggman main battle ship blows up hitting the other battle ships that were underneath it blowing them up while the main battle ship started blowing to pieces. Metal Shadow sees the explosion from a distance as he watches to make sure he didn't make it out alive smiling at the view he was watching. While he was smiling the emeralds detector started making noise as he held it in his hand. He looks at it seeing an arrow pointing east from there positing. They fly off to there the emerald detector guided them as the rest off Eggmans fleet started blowing up as pieces of the ships fell from the sky. Back at Tails house Tikal explained to them how she ended up here leaving out a few minor deTails. While she was about to finish Knuckles calls everyone to show them something about Eggman that he was looking at the news. They go and see a field man reporter talking and behind him thousands of battle ships as well as building collapse from the ships.

_Bob: "this is just in right behind me thousand of battle ships of the notorious evil doctor Eggman"_

_John: "have the police found any events of whom and how did this happen?" ask one of the reporters_

_Bob: "the police haven't found any events yet wait I'm receiving a message from the chief police men, uh-hua…yea…alright. This is just in ladies and gentle man they just found a footage clip that miraculously survive the crash lets watch."_

_They play the footage and they see Metal Shadow standing in front of doctor Eggman while Metal Knuckles. Sonic, and Tails beat him up then it switch to another footage showing Eggman tied on a chair while Metal Knuckles grabbed the dynamite put the time. The next footage show Metal Shadow take out the emeralds tractor and the chaos emerald he had in his pocket. The last footage shows Eggman punching buttons on the console, then punching the door trying to escape and screaming his last word as the footage ended right there._

_John: "do they have any leads to who these strangers are and what that invention was?"_

_Bob: "for now our top best scientist are scanning around to see if any notes or footages survive to see what the invention that Eggman build. the only they lead have is they think it was our hero Sonic the hedgehog accompany by Knuckles the echidna, Tails the kitsune and Shadow the one that turn o the good side the hedgehog that killed Eggman for his invention and destroyed his fleet, That's all for now back to you John._

Knuckles shuts off the TV and stares at it in shock.

Sonic: "how the hell can they have a lead of me killing Eggman! I mean look at him he doesn't even look like well beside the hair"

Shadow: "Now's not the time to amuse how his hair resembles yours, Tikal do you know who those people were?"

Tikal: "yes they are Malpercio servants, they serve and obey him. They are known as Metal Shadow, Metal Knuckles, Metal Sonic and Metal Tails and it seems that t Malpercio must steal be sealed away inside his holy sanctum so they must need that invention to find the emeralds to break his seal so we may still have time to stop from being free"

Tails: "that invention that Eggman build I think it's called the emerald tractor, he must have build it to find the emeralds a lot easier"

Sonic: "can you build one?"

Tails: "I could try but it may take a while I only use the chaos emerald to harness the power on vehicles not invention like the emerald tractor"

Sonic: "can you do it"

Tails: "yea I'll get started right on it"

Tails went to his lab trying to make the emerald tractor. He tried several times but screwed up as the invention blew up on his face leaving ashes on his face. While he was trying to build it for the last time after failing a couple of time he was about to give but luckly he got it right. He went back to Sonic telling him the good news. As he showed him the emerald tractor it started making beeping noise pointing north. Sonic, Tails, Tikal, Shadow and Knuckles got on the X-Tornado. Amy and Rouge were about to along with them but Sonic stopped them telling them to stay it might be too dangerous for her and he doesn't know what there capable of. Amy acknowledges and stood behind with Rouge as they flew off while the emerald tractor guided them. When they disappeared Amy gave a frown look at where they disappeared while Rouge walked away being jealous at Tikal thinking that Tikal is trying to take Sonic away from her. When Sonic and the rest of the gang made it to where the emerald tractor pointed they landed and got off searching for the chaos emerald. They walked together so they wouldn't get lost in the forest. As hey walked they pushed branches and leaves out of there while Shadow kept on getting hit in the face with branches since he was the last person walking behind them, they found the emerald eventually camouflage underneath a pile of leaves. Right when they were about to grab they were being shot from behind. They try to see through the smoke but couldn't as they were punched in the stomach and pushed outside from the smoke. As the smoke clear they saw Metal Shadow holding the chaos emerald in his hand.

Metal Shadow: "so glad you could lead us to the chaos emerald making our job easier"

Tails: "we found it first finder's keepers"

"We're sorry but life isn't first come first get if that what your parents taught you then you'll never defeat us" he said as they were starting to walk away. "You're not getting away with the emerald if I have anything to say about it" Sonic said as Shadow join Sonic running at them getting ready to fight. "You're not even worth my time chaos control!" Metal Shadow said as they warped away in front of Sonic and Shadow face. Tails looked at Sonic and told him to not to worry we'll get the next one as they walked back to the X-Tornado.

A/U: sorry everyone I know you were hoping for a new chapter but I decided to rewriting it making the story better. I hope you like how I written the story all over again. Review!

Copyright: Eggman is from Sega

Copyright: Bob and John are copyrights from me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Paparazzi **

"After our encounter with Metal Shadow, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles Shadow Tikal Knuckles and I went back home disappointed but mostly Sonic because his fights with Eggman he always won and got the chaos emerald before him or maybe its because he always used robots to do the fighting and the machines he used for himself since he wasn't a fighter but now it was different its with people that actually fought with unimaginable power I've never seen" Tails said to himself. Tails comforted Sonic telling him "don't worry about it, its just one of the five remaining chaos emeralds we'll be ready for the next one" luckily it cheered him up and thanked Tails that he needed that. After cheering up Sonic Tails drove the X-Tornado to his house thinking about what he just saw Metal Shadow punching Sonic without flinching or moving an inch like he exactly knew what Sonic was going to do and the others that didn't even join in to help but Tails told himself "don't worry about it tomorrow's a new day and a fresh start". When they got home Amy wouldn't stop telling Sonic how much he worried her. Everyone started going to bed except for Tails and Tikal.

Tails: "what's wrong?"

Tikal: "oh its nothing… we'll actually its just that the way you take care of each other and protect each other reminds me of my mother and farther"

Tails: "what happen to them?"

Tikal: "they were killed by malpercio, you see it all started when I go to bed every night I get these dreams I cant quite explain what they mean but all I know is there connected to me some how, I try not to think about out them and think about something else but they always come back in my head no matter what I do"

Tails though for a second what she just said and though maybe the dream he had in his lab in his sleep is connected somehow "then what happened?" Tails asked after he finishes with his thoughts.

Tikal: "I went to malpercios palace hoping to find some answers, I manage to get inside but when I got there I over heard them talking of sending an army leaded by Metal Shadow to destroy where we hide in secret. I tried to make it back in time to warn them but was followed by his demons. I manage to escape by jumping on one of there backs and landed on the ground but when I got there I saw it was already too late. I went to see if there were any survivors and manage to find my farther for the last time before he risk his life to save mine…I never got another chance to see my mother or my friends"

Tails: "I'm sorry"

Tikal: "don't be its not your fault. What happen to your mother and farther?"

Tails: "I never got a chance to see my mother and farther. I was only an infant when they died. I was raised in an orphanage. I stayed there until I thought I was ready and old enough to run away and start living my own life. While I was in the orphanage, I found out I liked inventing new things and surpass the other kids at age 4. After I ran away I was capture by Eggman, he wanted to use me in his experiments. That's when I met Sonic who fought with Eggman to stop his plans and rescued me and we became friends ever since. We worked together and build my house the one you're standing on right now. He was surprise to see how smart I was I didn't like being smart because at the orphanage the kids called me names like nerd and geek but Sonic wasn't like the rest of them he told me I was unique and for the first time I felt proud to be this smart. We finish building the house in three months and ever since after that incident we fought against Eggman and met Amy, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge and everyone else.

Tikal: "you two must have been friends for a long time."

Tails: "yep four years"

Tikal: "and you still have the energy to stop Eggman and continue on with your lives?"

Tails: "it was hard at first but we got use to it and kicking Eggman but. One time when Eggman took the president as hostage he send at us a giant robot snake and when we defeated it, it blew up in Eggmans face making him loose his mustache.

Tails and Tikal laugh and talked about there lives until it was past midnight. Tails looked at the time and saw it was almost two in the morning.

Tails: "well I think is time to go to bed"

Tails started walking toward his room but saw that Tikal was getting herself ready to sleep on the sofa

Tails: "Tikal what are you doing?"

Tikal: "oh I just though since there were no rooms left for me to sleep I thought I'll sleep on the sofa"

Tails: "hey I know you could sleep in my room"

Tikal: "no thank you that's all right"

Tails: "no I insist you to sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor if that'll change your mind"

Tikal: "thank you I'll like that"

They walk into Tails room and Tikal gets in Tails bed covering herself getting ready to go to bed while Tails set up a mattress to sleep on the floor. After he finishes setting up his bed he sees a tear coming down on the side of Tikal cheek. Tails look at Tikal with a concern expression and Tikal tells him his room reminds of her home but tells him it's not important right now. Tails turn off the light and lies on the hard mattress and starts thinking of a way to make her feel at home and thought of an idea. Tails gets up from the floor and started making Tikal a living room making a second garage to make her room. When he finish he saw that it was five o'clock am, he went head first on mattress and fell asleep. The next morning it was ten o'clock am Tails was asleep and felt something soft running through his fingers he open his eyes flinching them only to see another pair of eyes flinching at him as well. He saw Tikal and jumped off the mattress and landed on the floor. He got up and started rubbing his but.

Tikal: "are you hurt"

Tails: "no just my pride"

Tails looked at the time and saw it was 10:05am. He started rubbing his back and drank some Advil to relief his back from the mattress he slept on. He was going to go and eat breakfast but Tikal stopped him and asked him where was the shower he replied by telling her it was the second door to your right towel, soap and shampoo are there. Tails went to the kitchen and saw Amy cooking, eggs, pancakes, bacon and sausages.

Amy: "we'll its about time you woke up I was about to give your food to Knuckles"

Tails sat down and saw everyone enjoying there food as Amy was serving his food and putting Tikal's plate next to his.

"Where's Tikal?" Amy asked as Tails was about to start eating

"Taking a shower she'll be out in five minutes" Tails replied

Tikal was almost finishing washing herself as she washed the soap of her body. When she was finish she put her clothes on and met everyone at the table. She said hi to everyone they replied by waving there hands while food was in there mouths but Tails said hi and told her to sit down as he pulled up a chair for her to eat. When everyone finish Amy grabbed seven straws and cuts each one shorter and shorter.

Amy: "alright whoever grabs the shortest straw washes the dishes"

Everyone joined including Tikal

Rouge: 'hey no fair she got the biggest straw."

Amy: "alright who has the shortest straw?"

Amyl looked at everyone hands Tikal had the biggest straw, Knuckles had the second shortest, Sonic had the second largest, Shadow had the third shortest. Amy looks at Tails but he doesn't show his hands. "Tails let me see" she demanded. Tails showed her his straw which was the shortest out of all of them. "We'll looks like you wash and remember scrub hard" "hey

What about you" Tails replied "I cooked remember" Amy answer back "no fair" Tails said as he went and started washing dishes. Tails starts washing the dishes while Amy reads the newspaper to see if anything was on sale. She notices an article and tells everyone as Tails was finishing the last dish to wash.

Amy: "hey look at this archeologist Michelangelo is going to get a medal and give a speech giving by the mayor for finding one of the newest and rarest emeralds at the Angel Museum."

"Hey that the chaos emerald" Tails said as he looked at the picture

Amy: "unfortunenaly he calls it the apocalypse emeralds since he thinks it stands for power and was created by ancient gods"

Shadow: "hmph apocalypse emeralds"

Sonic: "where is the promotion going to be held?

Amy: "it's going to be held at square garden at three o'clock pm and he will stay there for two hours after the promotion for autographs"

Sonic: "Tails you finish?"

Tails: "yep all set"

Sonic: "okay we'll"

"Wait" Amy interrupted "I'm not going out in public without my hair done and changing my outfit"

Sonic: "fine we'll go ahead Tails we'll meet you and Tikal at the museum"

They agreed and left. Tails sat down on the couch watching T.V. with Tikal looking at what ever he was watching waiting for Amy. It took half an hour to decide what Amy wanted to put on and fix her hair.

Amy: "alright ready to go"

Tails: "I though you were going to change"

Amy: "yea but I decided to keep what I usually wear"

Tails slapped his head saying to himself "I can't believe I waited half an hour just for her to decide to keep her regular clothes and to leave her hair the way it is." "You're sure everything done?" he asked "yes I'm sure" she replied.

They went to the train station and got in, inside they saw people dressed up anxious to see the chaos emerald or apocalypse emerald which they call, photographers and news reporter. When the train made it to its destination Tails was next to the door but as soon as the door open and was about to exit paparazzis pushed him to the ground and trampled over him. Tikal helped him get up as he cracked his back from the trampled he just had and rubs his back from the foot prints they left with there shoes. They saw Knuckles and Sonic waiting for them but Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

Tails: "where's Shadow?"

Sonic: "over there getting harassed by police officers saying that he's one of Eggmans experiments gone loose so they're still frisking him checking for any arsenal"

"It's bigger than I expected to be" Tikal said looking at thousands of people waiting to hear Michelangelo speech.

Tails: "five minutes till it starts"

Sonic: "hey Shadow how was harassment day"

Shadow: "shut it"

"look there he is" a person said as they see Michelangelo coming up the platform going to sit down followed by security and the mayor walking to the microphone giving an introduction.

"ladies and gentlemen children of all ages I know how anxious you must be being here so without further educe I present to you Michelangelo!" the mayor said as everyone cheered and clapped while Michelangelo got up to the microphone.

Michelangelo: "I know you may be wondering how I came about this apocalypse emerald"

"Its chaos emerald retard" Shadow said as two cops jumped him making him shut up.

Michelangelo: "anyway before the interruption like I was saying some of you may wonder how I found this artifact well it was hard and dangerous searching inside an ancient temple ignoring the traps, snakes even life threaten situations and I almost gave up after searching forever but I told myself don't give up Michelangelo you spent your lifes work for this day to come you cant give up. So I continue venturing deeper and deeper until I found the prize I was looking for at first sight I knew my dream had come true and now without further traduce ladies and gentlemen I give you the apocalypse emerald."

Everyone cheered and screamed as photographer took pictures.

Mayor: "Michelangelo will now be having some Q&A (questions and answers) at this time."

Reporter: "sir did you ever think that you might not had made it out alive and see your love ones again?"

Michelangelo: "no because I put faith into my work and promised myself I would return to see my love ones and if you trust and put faith in your work then what ever it is your looking for you will surely find it."

Reporter: "did you think your theories were false?"

Michelangelo: "not at all I knew it had to be real like the pharos archeologist found in ancient Egypt who some though were fake and never true so if they were able to prove pharos existed then I knew this emerald had to exist."

Reporter: "sir what if"

Michelangelo: "no more questions"

Mayor: "now archeologist Michelangelo will be inside the museum signing for autographs and everyone will be able to see and take pictures of the emerald at this time thank you."

Tails hurried to warn him of what he found and the danger he was in but he kept on getting pushed by people that wanted to see the chaos emerald and who wanted his autographs. When Tails made it to the entrance there were two cops guarding the entrance.

Police: "woo there little fellow aren't you young to be here by yourself, where's your mommy and daddy?"

Tails: "I'm by myself and I happen to be called Miles Tails Prower"

Police: "yea yea kid what ever look you got no parents then you can't come in those are the rules so scram."

Tails: "but I have to tell him something"

Police: "listen Miles or what ever your name is you're running my patience so get out of here or I'll arrest you for trespassing without a guarding"

Tails obeyed and got nudge by a guy wearing a dark coat and a hat and sun glasses. "Watch it kid!" the guy answer in an angry voice

Sonic: "what happen?"

Tails: "they won't let us through"

Sonic: "Shadow you and I will cause a diversion"

Shadow: "no you don't I'm not getting jumped by cops again"

Amy: "come on Shadow please."

Shadow: "no I won't"

Amy: "you will"

Shadow: "I won't"

Amy: "you will"

Shadow: "I won't"

Amy: "you won't"

Shadow: "I will"

Amy: "fine!"

Shadow: "fine! No wait arggh dam you fine I'll do it but I know I'm going to regret this"

Shadow: "out of my way stupid!"

Sonic: "what you called me!"

Shadow: "you heard me what you can't hear English let me put it into your own language you….are….stupid!"

Sonic: "you want a piece of me!"

Shadow: "bring it on!"

Shadow and Sonic start fighting, the two police guards guarding the museum see the fight from a distance. "This is officer Williams suspect is a red hedgehog mugging a blue hedgehog pedestrian requesting for backup" the police officer said to his walky talky as they acknowledge and went to stop the fighting leaving the entrance open. Tails and Tikal go inside knowing that was there chance to enter.

Shadow: "hey leave me alone"

Police: "you're under arrest"

"hell no I' not" Shadow said as he fought with the police men as more backup came to help stop the riot.

Knuckles: "yea hit him in the chin!"

Rouge: 'don't encourage him."

Knuckles: "sorry just playing my part."

Tails and Tikal made it inside the museum and saw a hallway of ancient artifacts.

Tails: "let's go find Michelangelo"

Tikal: "wait Tails we have two hours before he leaves you think we could look around you know together."

Tails: "sure why not"

They walked around the museum as Tikal followed Tails guiding her around giving some information of each exhibit. They saw the dinosaurs, pharaohs, and the mummy exhibits. By the time they made half way it was four thirty pm.

Tails: "I think we seen enough let's get going"

Tikal: "wait Tails there's something I want to see'

Tikal enters a room where they all kinds of gems and necklaces, she looks around and finds a necklace that looks exactly the one she has around her neck. She see it and holds the one around her neck tightly.

Tikal: "this necklace is the one my farther gave me."

Tials: "uh..Tikal"

Tikal: "no its okay I'm fine let's go find him"

They head to the entrance, make a left and see Michelangelo signing an auto graph for a kid.

Tails: "um excuse Michelangelo"

Michelangelo: "yes may I help you?"

Tails: "yes I"

Michelangelo: "welcome! And what a lovely couple you are, how long you been dating I may ask?"

Tails: "dating!"

Michelangelo: "we'll since you're here what I'll be, would you like to buy T-shirts, water bottles, hats, gems. Drinking hats"

Tails: "wait you don't"

Michelangelo: "a video of my adventure no wait let me guess you wan t an autograph on your forehead"

Tails: "no wait let me explain"

Just as Tails tries talking to him he marks his name with a black marker on his forehead and Tikal stars laughing as he finishes.

"Listen just shut up for five seconds!" Tails said as he grabs him by the shirt and security comes to help but stops when they see his hand telling them back to your posts"

Tails: "all I want to tell you is you need us to give us the chaos emerald"

Michelangelo: "why should I give it to you?"

Tails: "because you're in great danger and some people will come and kill you to get there hands on it"

Michelangelo just looks at him in a odd way and starts laughing at Tails request.

Tails: "what so funny"

Michelangelo: "instead of lying and telling me this life treating story why didn't you just say you'll buy it. I'll sell it to you for a reasonable price that is"

Tails: "I don't want to buy it I'm trying to save your life"

Michelangelo: "oh really and what are you going to do if I don't"

Tails: "uh"

Michelangelo: "security!"

Officers came and grab Tails and Tikal by the arms and while there being pulled outside Tails sees the guy that nudge him earlier asking Michelangelo questions, his phone rings and before he sees anything else he gets thrown out hitting the floor and Tikal landing on his back. "And stay out" they said as they closed the doors.

Tails: "so much for that idea. What's so funny?"

Tikal: "your forehead"

Tails remembers what he put on his forehead, licks his hand and wipes it off. As they got up from the floor they see Shadow being dragged by cops trying to get him inside the police vehicle as he fights back.

Just as Tails was going to meet Sonic and explain what happen an explosion occurs inside the museum. The cops let go and forget about Shadow and goes inside the museum. Sonic tells Shadow to get up and they go inside to see what happen. When they get inside they see the officers that went in on the floor, some shot others stabbed to death. They reach the end and Tails notice four robbers wearing black masks holding machine guns and the guy that's pointing a gun at Michelangelo head who nudge him earlier must be the leader demanding him to tell him where the chaos emerald is, they hide behind the wall hearing the conversation.

"Tell me where the chaos emerald is!?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" the archeologist replies in tremble.

One of the robbers puts a knife to his throat make a thin cut as it slide to his chin.

"Now I'm going to ask you one last time where the chaos emerald is"

"Behind the picture frame it's inside the safe the combination is 2 2 1 3 6"

They open the safe and retrieve the chaos emerald. The leader goes up to Michelangelo and gives him a hug.

"You see that wasn't too hard wasn't it. What's wrong cant breathe" the leader says as the archeologist fall to the ground with a knife stabbed to his chest.

Tails: "how does he know the chaos emerald?"

Rouge: "you think there working with Metal Shadow."

Sonic: "I don't know but all I know is we cant let them escape"

Just as there discussing a plan a robber comes out of the food court with a hot dog, sees them and points his gun at Tails.

Tikal: "Tails look out!"

Tikal pushes Tails out of the fire as everyone else hid behind tables. But Tails gets a gun in front of his face from the leader.

"well well it isn't Sonic the hedgehog hero of this city. I was scared at first knowing you come and stop us and Tails what a buffoon not thinking of a plan that wouldn't end up like this well it was all nice seeing you but I got business to attend to"

They point there guns at them and as the leader gives the command to fire Tikal turns off the light and they start shooting at random places. The leader turns on the light and notices they killed one of their comrades the guy holding the hot dog. The leader gets furious from loosing one of his men and blames Tails. He sees Tikal hiding and grabs her by the hair.

Tails: "Tikal!"

"Nobody move or the girl dies!" the leader says as his gun is pointed at her head.

Tails tries to think of a plan but before he could think of one a van comes from outside crashing through a window. Tails jumps to the side avoiding the van. The robbers get in the van holding Tikal hostage. They all get in the van leaving while tails stood behind hearing Tikals voice cries out "Tails" he stops thinking and starts acting.

Tails: "we got to save her Sonic"

Sonic: "I know but we can't just rush in and save"

Tails: "but there'll kill her if we don't"

Sonic: "I know Tails but"

Tails: "but nothing if you won't help me save her then I'll do it myself"

Tails flies where the van made its exit and went after it.

"Oh baby I'll cant wait to get my payment after this"

"Boss we got a flier, its that Tails"

Tikal: "Tails!"

"Shut up!" the leader said as he slapped her across the face "shoot him down" he demanded

The open the back door and two robbers start shooting at him. Tails doges some of them but one of them hits him in the arm and starts falling.

"So long Tails"

Tails started falling faster, faster as he saw the ground coming closer as he knew he was going to die he closed his of fear and then he opens his eyes only to see he being carried in Sonic arms. "Sonic!" Tails shouts in surprise

Sonic: "you didn't think I'll let you save her by yourself did you"

Tails: "where Amy and Rouge?"

Sonic: "there back at the house, can you still fly?"

Tails: "I'll manage"

Sonic: "aright let save Tikal"

Sonic, Shadow, knuckle and Tails go to save Tikal

"Boss he coming back with Sonic and some of his friends"

"that's it that Kitsune has pulled my last nerve" he says as he open the door and sets up a turret machine gun "say hello to my little friend!" he screams out as he fires.

They dodge the bullets back and forth; they dodge for a while until the turret machine gun runs out of ammo.

"Blast!"

"What now boss?"

"Make a left we'll loose them in the alley"

They make a left and as Sonic and the gang make a left they don't see the van. They looked around but couldn't find so they split up to make the searching easier. After the robber manage to loose Tails and Sonic and his friends they head into an alley where there'll find there hirer. The van stops and the leader goes out from the van, Tikal looks trying to see through the fog and sees Metal Shadow coming out from the fog.

Metal Shadow: "do you have it?"

"Yep in here, now where's our payment."

"Oh yes here's your reward" Metal Shadow says as he snaps his fingers and three demon dogs come out from the fog.

"What is this?"

Metal Shadow: "the end of your life!"

The demon dogs jumps the leader biting off his flesh as he squeals in pain. His comrades come leaving Tikal in the van Metal Shadow shoot an energy ball flipping the van around as flames start coming out. The robbers start shooting while the demon dogs dodge the bullets and pounce on them biting there faces taking their skin off revealing their muscles. The last robber drops his gun and runs in fear Metal Shadow picks up one of their knives and throws it at his head. He picks up the chaos emerald the leader had in his hand and walks away in the fog as the demon dogs finish their prey leaving their inner skeleton. Tails looks all over the place until he sees smoke coming from the west side of town he goes and sees the van in flames about to blow up. He pulls the door down only to see Tikal on the floor with one of the doors on her back. He lifts it up and sees Tikal looking at him with burn marks on her face and body as her eyes close shut. He lifts her up and carries her home just before the van blew up. When he got back Sonic and everyone else was waiting for him, as he walks in they look at him in shocked that he manage to find her. He puts her on his bed with a new blanket and washes some of the burn marks on her face and body; he goes into the living room removing the bullet he had in his arm with Amy's help of course. He gets ready for bed and thinks of waking Tikal up to tell her what he made but decided not to since what she lived through today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tikal awoke rubbing her eyes. She lifts her upper body to make herself sit up straight, Indian style. She stretches her arms, then her legs only to hear some of her bones crack. She rubs her head feeling a small bump, remembering what happen she looks at her arm and sees some dead skin. She gets off Tails bed and heads to the bathroom for a shower. She washed off the black ash that was still stuck on her hair, face and pulls out the dead skin. She turns off the shower and looks at herself at the mirror and fixes her hair while putting on her clothes. She opens the door nearly missing Tails from hitting his nose.

Tails: "Hey watch it, oh hey Tikal I was about to go and check on you since what happen yesterday."

"Thank you but I'm fine…how's your arm?" Tikal asks noticing a bandage wrapped around his arm.

"Oh its fine it'll heal on its own." Tails replies putting his hand on his arm.

They walked down the hallway meeting with the rest of the gang. Amy was washing dishes. Shadow and Knuckles were sitting on the sofa watching T.V.; Rouge was laying down drinking orange juice. Amy was washing dishes.

Sonic: "Hi Tikal"

Tikal: "Hi Sonic. How long have I been asleep?"

Sonic: "You been asleep for three days now"

Tikal: "Three days!"

"No just kidding only for a few hours. Ouch! What was that for?" Sonic rubs his arm after being punch.

Tikal: "Don't kid around like that you had me worried there for a second"

"Hey Sonic how's about we take a break and take Tikal and show her around the city." Amy suggested. Sonic though it was a good idea and asks Tikal if she wanted to come. She accepts and Tails wanted to tag along. Sonic ask Shadow and Knuckles if they wanted to come but they denied, prefer to watch T.V. and Rouge didn't bother to answer while she finishes the last drop of orange juice she was drinking.

After they left Rouge get up from the sofa and tells Knuckles and Shadow that she's going to make cookies. Shadow and Knuckles look at each other knowing that they are going to fell sick from there stomachs tonight since Rouge can't cook.

Sonic and Amy held hands while Tails and Tikal walked next to each other. There eyes sometimes made contact with each other but they quickly turn their heads away and admire the scenery. They continue walking and eventually Sonic and Amy went their own separate ways while Tails was left with Tikal.

"So what do you want to do first?" Tikal asked Tails

Tails looks at Tikal while she waits for a response. Tails thinks of what to do but right before he tells her he doesn't have a clue something catches his eye..

"I know come on" Tails replies as he grabs her hand and takes her into an arcade.

Tikal: "Where are we?"

Tails: "We're in the arcade. This is where you can play all sorts of kind of games."

Tikal: "That one looks like fun"

Tails: "What, you mean Dance Dance Revolution"

Tikal: "What is that?"

Tails: "It's when you dance step on the corresponding arrows that come up on the screen with the correct timing. Come on I'll show you"

Tails get on the Dance panel and puts on Electric Air on basic difficulty to show her how it goes.

Tails: "You see you step on the correct arrow panel that comes up on the screen and when two arrows come at the same time you jump on both of them, here you try"

"Okay but I know I won't be very good at this woo" Tikal cries as she almost slips but Tails catches her.

"Here let me help" Tails says as he moves her body along with his to make her step on the correct panel.

Tails: "left, left, left, right jump up and down, up, down, right, right, left, jump left and right. There you see your getting the hang of it"

"Can we try a harder one on a harder difficulty level" Tikal asked eagerly

Tails: "You're sure?"

Tikal: "Yes"

Tails puts on Waka Laka on expert. Tikal starts stepping on the panels getting stats of good then she starts getting combos but straight perfect. Tails watches with his mouth open amazed to see how quick she got the hang of it already because it took him nearly two weeks to at least do that one in expert but she's doing it on her first try. As she gets a longer combo people stop playing the games they were playing and start watching her and cheer for her. After she finishes the song Tikal leans on the ledge taking a breath of fresh air as everyone screams in cheer and clap. "well well looks like we got a dancer" a teen girl no older than thirteen years of age from the crowd speaks to her.

Tikal: "Who me?"

"Yes you. You like dancing"

"Uh" before Tikal could reply she gets interrupted

"You, me on the dance floor now"

"Uh Tails who is she?" she asks as she walks to the dance floor. "Um I forgot to mention that well… her name is Jessi and she's the champion in Dance Dance Revolution and if your good like you just did then you have to go against her no questions ask" Tails replies. As Tikal starts climbing on the steps she makes a groan remark at Tails "thanks a lot". Right before she looses sight of Tails because of the crowds pushing Tails yells at her "Don't worry I know you'll do fine" for he had faith in her. That helped her because as she was face to face with Jessi that brought her hopes up and her eager to beat her.

"Get prepare to be ashamed of yourself because your going to loose" Jessi says to Tikal before they begin.

"We'll see" Tikal replies as the Jessi selects the song Breakdown.

They start dancing at an Expert Difficulty going at a medium speed steeping on the arrow panels then millions of arrows start popping up. Tikal and Jessi start stepping on the panel at extreme speed. Tails looks at how fast they are dancing as his eyes get watery from staring at the screen for over five minutes. She starts beating Jessi as her bar is almost filled, the song gets halfway finish. Jessi has never lost a match so she decides to cheat. She waits for the right moment as she sees Tikal getting a bit tired. Just as the song is about to finish she's try's to make Tikal slip but slips on her own mistake and watches as Tikal finishes the rest of the song with the bar completely fill. The ranks start appearing on the screen, Jessi get a double AA. Jessi smiles with pride as she knows she can't beat her score. Tikal rank starts appearing on the screen. Tails crosses his fingers as Tikal watches anxious to know if she won. Tikal gets a triple AAA.

"Tikal you won!" Tails yells in excitement as she lifts Tikal in mid-air swinging her around then puts her back on the ground.

"Tails you were right I can do it" Tikal says but there happy moment was interrupted by Jessi.

"No fair that wasn't suppose to happen. I want a rematch"

"Hey she won fair and square" Tails replies defending Tikal. They stare at each other with angry looks.

"Okay that's enough you two!" The manager of the arcade yells at them as he comes to break up the fight.

"What's going on here?" he asked

"They cheated. They knocked me down and that girl-"

"That enough" he interrupted her. "Jessi I'm getting tired of your excuses from just losing a dumb match. You are here by banned from here from now on for four weeks"

Jessi: "But"

"Did I make myself clear?" he said in an angry voice.

"Yes daddy" Jessi moaned as she walked out of the arcade furious.

"My serious apology if my daughter caused you any trouble"

Tails: "No it's alright she didn't cause that much trouble"

"Well I do hope you had a nice time and come again" he replied walking back into his office.

They walked out of the arcade while they waved back to the people that were watching them and yelling "we love you Tikal". They just walked and ignore but Tikal couldn't help but let out a chuckle. As they continue walking the sun was still up and Tikal couldn't stop humming to herself the song Breakdown since it had a good beat to it but was soon interrupted by the sound of Tails stomach. "I guess I'm a bit hungry now" Tails says while Tikal just giggles. "Your hungry" he asked "I want something that has BBQ" she replies. "Perfect I know just the place"

Tails grab's Tikals hand and runs down the street. "Tails where are we-" but before she could continue they made a sharp left turn at the end of the block. They stopped in front of a restaurant that Tails goes to once a week. Tikal looked up at the letters on the tope of the restaurant which said Shane's Rib Shack. She looks at Tails "Well you said wanted something with BBQ and this is the only place I know where mostly everything they make is with BBQ". They walked in and sat next to the window to feel the nice breeze passing by.

"What's up Tails" a familiar voice spoke to him.

Tails: "What up Joe. How's it been?"

Joe: "You know a little here a little there trying to make of life. So who's this pretty lady you're with?"

Tails: "Joe this is Tikal. Tikal this is Joe, I known him for a while and he's the owner of the restaurant."

Tikal: "Nice to meet you"

Joe: "The pleasure all mine. You two just met?"

Tails: "A few days ago why?"

"Oh I think you know what I mean" as he nudge Tails in the shoulder with his elbow. "So what will it be?"

Tails: "I'll have a full rack of ribs"

Tikal: "I'm new here so I don't-"

Joe: "The BBQ chicken sandwich with the chopped pork is really good. Care to try"

Tikal: "I'll have that"

Joe: "I'll be back with your food in a bit"

They waited and chat about how there day has been, how easily Tikal whooped Jessi at Dance Dance Revoulution but stopped talking after the tray of garlic bread came and nibbled on the food. Joe came with there meals a couple of minutes after they finish the whole tray of garlic bread. Tikal was surprise how big the rack of ribs that Tails order as he tied his napkin around his neck and started biting the meat off while BBQ sauce dripped from the rib he held in his hands. Tikal started eating her BBQ chicken sandwich she order and it had a luxurious flavor with tomatoes, salad, and three kinds of BBQ sauce mixed in just right to give it a tangy taste. Tails watch while he nibbled on his ribs to see Tikal finish it in a matter of seconds and start eating her chopped pork, seeing her eat that fast knew that she loved it. Tikal finishes her last bit of chopped pork, she watches Tails finish his last rib and let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" he asked. All she did was point to her mouth; Tails looks at his spoon only to see his upper lip cover in BBQ sauce looking like a mustache. He lets out a chuckle seeing how funny he looks and wipes his mouth. When they finish eating Joe comes to see how everything was.

Joe: "So how was the food, was it to your exquisite delight?"

Tikal: "I enjoyed it"

Joe: "I could see that seeing that there's no crumb on your plate"

Tails: "So how much do I owe?"

Joe: "Don't worry about it, it's on the house."

Tails: "Thanks Joe"

Joe: "No problem Tails. Have a great night."

They replied back and left Shane's Rib Shack. When they got outside they see it's almost sunset, Tikal suggest that they better get going before they start worrying but Tails told her to wait, he wanted to show her something he knew she'll enjoy. Tails took Tikal to the edge of the cliff next to the lighthouse. They sat on the green grass as they watch sun set onto the horizon while they hear the ocean waters hit the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. While they watch the sunset Tails notices how lovely the sun shines on her orange hair. "Tikal I think your" but he stop himself in time from saying what he was going to say as he cheeks turn red. "Yes it is a lovely sunset" she tells Tails. While they continue looking Tikal sees two Bluebirds fly over there heads flying next to each side by side as both beaks connect.

Tikal: "Isn't it romantic how the two Bluebirds fly side by side like two people in love at first sight but doesn't know how to express their feelings to the other person"

Tails: "Yes it is romantic"

They stare at each other. Tikal slowly closes her eyes and begins to move her lips towards Tails. He hesitates but lets his feeling for her take control. He slowly moves in, as they come closer they could feel each other breaths and hear each other chuckles as their breaths tickle their noses. Their lips start to open; they can feel each others breath come out harder and faster as their hearts pumping at a faster rate. "Ow" Tails yelps breaking the kiss. Tails looks around to see what hit him on the head as Tikal sadly watches him search. He sees a blue shiny rock but as he moves closer he sees it's not a rock but a chaos emerald and shows Tikal what hit him on the head. She congratulates him but looks at the horizon and sees the sun almost fully setting as night fall approaches. "Its time to go" she says in a low voice as they got off the grass and head home.

When they make it back to Tails house they see Amy holding a brown Chao doll that Sonic must had brought from the mall since Tails sees shopping bags on the floor next to her.

Tails: "where's Sonic?"

Amy: "He's in bed he was pretty tired by the time we finish shopping."

"Who wouldn't be if they went shopping with you" Tails murmurs softly so she wouldn't hear him.

Amy: "Hmm you say something?"

Tails: "Oh nothing"

Rouge was putting the cookies she made this morning in the oven and told Shadow and Knuckles that they're be ready in the morning and she wants them to be the first ones to taste her cooking. While Rouge passes by them heading for bed, Shadow and Knuckles do the same putting their hands on their stomach knowing what they were going to feel sick in the morning.

Tikal: "You can have your room tonight Tails I'll sleep on the sofa."

Tails: "Wait Tikal close your eyes I want to show you something."

Tikal obeyed as he led her to the second garage where he made her bedroom.

Tails: "okay you can open your eyes now."

Tikal: "Tails its lovely."

Tails: "I didn't how you lived in the future so I trying thinking how it would looked like"

"Thank you Tails" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, she looks at him while his cheeks turned red.

"Well uh-um see in the morning goodnight" he told Tikal

"Good night" she replied as she watches him head to his room slowly closing her door.

**Electric Air, Waka Laka, and Breakdown are all songs from Dance Dance Revolution.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Sonic characters or Baten Kaitos characters.**

**A/N: How sad Tails never finish his kiss, doesn't he know that true love comes first before anything else oh well can't blame a Kitsune for trying. I know you were hoping for them to kiss in this chapter but don't worry Fan Fiction Readers they will kiss I just haven't decide when but I assure it will be true love. Sorry for the almost 2 month delay but had to get ready for the FCAT but now it's over. If you have any suggestion or improvements please tell me or E-mail me and yes I know it's a little too late to put the disclaimer but I just forgot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tails sat near the edge of his bed wide awake. He tried several times going to sleep but couldn't even keep his eyes shut for five seconds. He looked at his clock and notice it was 11:30pm.

"Heh" he let out a chuckle. "An hour and a half till midnight." He sigh knowing this wasn't going to work anytime soon but still better worth trying than giving up. "Alright let me try it again." He thought

He laid back down, head on his pillow and tried to doze off but nothing. He put his hands on his face and slid his hands down till he felt his bed sheet. Putting his elbow on his knee and holding his head he couldn't help but be distracted as he rubs his cheeks from the kiss he gotten from Tikal. He dozed off in his little fantasy world thinking about her but came back to reality.

"What are you doing?" he told himself. "She can't actually like me I mean we just met and besides she an Echidna and I'm just a Kitsune but still…Argggggh my head!" He shouts in pain. He put his hands on his forehead as he never had a headache like this before. He aches in pain as he tries to hold hold it in but only to make it worse. He falls onto the floor and his body just collapse from exhausting as his eyes close shut.

-Tails POV-

VISION

I slowly open my eyes to see sparks above my head with smoke floating all over about. I shot up to see where I was. From the look of things it looked like I was in a research lab. There were computers destroy, tanks spilling whatever chemicals they had inside but saw no none in sight. "Sonic?! Amy?!, Shadow?! Anybody?!" I yelled but got no answer.

I jumped as I heard a door slid open from behind. I turned around only to see the smoke disappear and a cloud of darkness started appear below my feet. I quickly jumped to the side as I grabbed a pipe I found on the ground half broken "Not very useful but it'll do" I told myself. As I got ready to defend myself the cloud slithered on the ground to where the door opens. I dropped the pipe and turned around to head to the other direction but as I soon as I turn everything that was there the computers, tank, and pipes suddenly turned into a wall blocking my path. I took in a gulp of saliva and had no choice but to follow.

I slowly followed the trailed of the dark cloud. It wasn't hard to follow as it left a trail of dark gas looking like substance. As I continue walking I started to smell a foul stench. I covered my nose but the smell still penetrated into my nose. "It smells like…smell like…BLOOD!" I put my hand over my mouth as I felt sick to my stomach, luckily i didn't hurl and swallowed it back in.

As I continue forward the foul stench of blood became stronger and the trail of darkness cloud became thicker, easier to see. The trail lead me into the room bigger tan the one I was in. I continue walking and tripped. I rubbed my head and turn to see what I tripped over only to see a scientist dead on the floor with his neck broken. I crawled backwards in shock of the sight only to feel drops hitting my shoulder. I looked above to see half of a body of a dead scientist. I shot up from the ground to see bodies all over the place….dead! I soon realized where I was. I was where my vision stopped when I collapsed in my lab.

"Let me go!" I turned around to see a scientist begging for his life. He was held by a Black Kitsune with pure red eyes like the color of blood, and a grin on his face like he was amused of how petrified the scientist was. I stood in shock; I couldn't move. "its happening again I... cant move" I told myself. All I could do was watch.

The scientist cried for mercy. As the scientist cried even more the Black Kitsune gripped got tighter only to choke him with his left hand. A blade started to appear sliding through his hand. He gripped the edge of the blade and pointed towards his chest.. He drew his blade back and whispers into his ear "Your whimpering amuses me…" blood starts coming out of the scientist mouth as the blade penetrates his chest slowly "but your agony yet…slow death shall bring at ease for my hunger" he said in cold voice. He drops the body on the floor and looks at his hand, the Kitsune stares at the blood which slides down the scientist mouth and brought it up to his lips and licks his hand with a slow…gentle pace. "Bitter… but yet tasteful" as he licked his lips.

I hear hands clapping; I turn around to see a figure standing from a railing with a smile upon his face. I look at the Black Kitsune as his blade was already in position ready to spill more blood. "Don't be alarm. I'm quite amazed seeing you're…_talents_ in action." The figure said. The Black Kitsune withdrew his blade as it slide back into his arm. "What is it you want?" the Kitsune question. "Tell me have you ever wonder what are you, why are you here?" the Dark Kitsune looks at a pool of blood to see his reflection, then at his hand and stares at the figure with interest. "Join me and everything will be revealed...in time."


End file.
